


The Dark Days Are Over

by Defiant_Daydreamer



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is Hela, F/M, Loki's A+ Parenting, Odin's A+ Parenting, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiant_Daydreamer/pseuds/Defiant_Daydreamer
Summary: Darcy bitterly laughs. Even now she is plagued by memories best left forgotten. Midgard had become her home and she would not allow her Father to wreak his havoc here even if it meant becoming Hela once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fic so updates are gonna be a little slow while I figure out how to work this website out.  
> So Darcy is Hela in this and she's basically a BAMF. Not right away though but she'll get there. The Doctor and Darcy are endgame though I could be persuaded to change that. We've all fallen in love with the Doctor at some point. Loki is kinda of a dick in this but whether or not he'll see the error of his ways and be redeemed is still a work in progress.

_We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one - The Doctor_

 

Solitude has always been her only companion. The souls of the inglorious dead have no tangible form and from her perch Hela resents her realm,

her bloodline. For is this not why Hela sits trapped? A father too consumed with Odin’s approval and a daughter who pays the price. Helheim is as

much her kingdom as it is her prison. She bitterly wonders if Loki, no not Loki, Father will make his visit as he used to every decagon or if

he would simply send Huginn with some pretty trinket. Every blasted time that bird came she was reminded of how much she came to crave

her Fathers visits only to be cast aside as he was prone to doing more and more frequently. She couldn’t bear the thought of another

disappointment but she knew she would eagerly await his arrival all the same. The wards suddenly alerted her to someone’s presence on

the outskirts of her castle. Father had come at last!

 

Hela quickly made her way to greet him, skirts swishing around her. A tall thin man was peering about with his back turned. Hela smiled

for what seemed to be an eternity.

 

“Father” she laughingly stated in relief “I had thought you would not come.”

 

Turning to face her she recoiled in shock. “I’m terribly sorry but I seem to have gotten a bit turned around.”

 

Old brown eyes and a smiling mouth looked out at her under a face that was terribly handsome. How she could have mistaken him

for her Father Hela did not know. A nasty voice whispered to her what she daren’t say aloud. Only Loki came to the Realm of the Dead.

Only Loki cared enough to visit her however little it may be. She would always be alone and wasn’t that always the case? The man stepped

out from under the ever-curling shadows that surrounded her castle and she looked towards him once more. How decidedly odd, his clothing

was like none she had ever seen before. He wore neither armor nor robes.

 

“Who are you?” Hela whispered.

 

“Me? Why I’m the Doctor.’’ Brown eyes twinkled at her “Ship was failing and I’m afraid I had to make a bit of an emergency landing. Lovely place you

have here though. What is this? Asgard? Vanaheim? Ohh ohh wait that can’t be right.” He winked “My Lady if you could do me the honor of telling me

where I am.”

 

 Hela felt quite startled, did this man truly not know where he was?

“Helheim” she stated quietly “You are in Helheim.”

 

 ***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hela lay in her chambers contemplating the day. It was one of the most incredible she had ever had. The Doctor had shown her how to dance

and they had spent the day in her ballroom laughing and twirling about. Though The Doctor was quite bewildering. He was a man of science

yet appeared quite fascinated with her magic.  He was almost childlike at times.

 

He seemed as though he truly enjoyed Helheim as he would bombard her with question after question on insignificant matters.

And yet Hela felt a warmth in her body at how he complimented her endlessly. She had only ever conversed with Father and she wasn’t

accustomed to speaking with someone else. The Doctor seemed as though he planned to stay indefinitely and she quickly offered him

his choice of bed chambers. She was enraptured with the thought of being able to travel so freely. How she coveted his freedom! Still

she was content to listen to him weave tale after tale of his exploits and heroics.

 

The Doctor was a hero not unlike the ones who resided in her library. She smiled slightly at the thought. Sitting up in her bed

she quietly looked over to the window. She sat there the rest of the night looking out into the night.

 

 *************************************************************************************************************************************************

 The Doctor sat with her on the grounds under an old willow.

 

“Doctor” Hela asked “What is it like out there?”

 

“Out where?” he smiled teasingly.

 

“Beyond the 9 realms, beyond the farthest reaches of this time and the next” Hela’s cheeks warmed “What is it like?”

 

  The Doctor turns towards her with a twinkle in his eyes. “Your Majesty, would you perhaps be interested to travel the universe with me?”

 

 Hela sucks in a breath and then another until she finds herself dizzy. The Doctor quickly grabs her as though she were to faint.

 

“Hela, are you alright?” he asks worriedly “What’s the matter?”

 

 Hela struggles to maintain her composure. She hungers to travel with him, this man who has quickly brought her such happiness, such

companionship. She struggled to keep in her bitter tears. She has not told him that her solitude was not a choice, rather a sentence brought

down by a God-King who loathed her. Odin All-father held no love in his heart for his bastard granddaughter. She could never leave Helheim

no matter how much she wished it. And oh, how she wished it. She let herself collapse onto the ground, the Doctors face hovering over her.

 

“Doctor I cannot leave Helheim” she whispers tiredly “I am to remain here for the rest of my longevity. If I were able I would

leave with you.”

 

 The Doctor frowns “Hela even monarchs need a vacation every now and then.”

 

Blue met Brown. “I do not mean that I am trapped here through some foolish sense of duty Doctor. I am bound to Helheim.

Physically I cannot leave my Realm. Such is the decree of The All-Father.”

 

 “My experience has been that there is surprisingly always hope.” He whispers gently to her.

  **************************************************************************************************************************************************

The months pass quickly where before time seemed to crawl along.

 It is, Hela thinks,  the most wondrous of dreams.

The Doctor has promised to break the enchantments that keep her bound.

She believes him. 

  ***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Doctor tells her such fanciful things

She doesn’t mind

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

The Doctor asks her why her Father has never attempted to aide in her escape.

She laughs and thinks upon how long it has been since she had any sort of help at all.

The Doctor looks forlorn in these moments. 

  *********************************************************************************************************************************************

The Doctor studies piles of texts of runes.

His notes in a scattered disarray when he stops in a moment of eureka.

He looks up and smiles.

  *************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hela feels the weight of the enchantments lift.

She sobs in equal parts gratitude and glee

  ************************************************************************************************************************************************

She is free

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to make the writing too cringe but it's been a while since I've written anything not school related. Thanks for Reading! Will be more to come. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated :)


End file.
